Life Is Messy
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Her dad was right. He wasn't good enough for Jess. She deserved better. Spoilers for 2x24. COMPLETE


**Just a little one-shot because the episode made me extremely emotional. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Jess' dad was gone. Cece's wedding day had been a whirlwind of activities and emotions, ending in her blowing it off at the last second because she realized that her feelings for Schmidt wouldn't go anywhere and that she couldn't marry another man when she clearly had still deep feelings for Schmidt.

Like he had for Jess. Of course Jess' dad had gotten into his head. Because he was right. He wasn't good enough for Jess. She deserved better. She deserved a better man. Not someone like him. She should be glad that her dad had opened her eyes before this would have ended in a disaster.

But it had felt so good to wake up to the sight of her lying in his bed, laughing with him. He wanted more. He wanted her. But he should let her go. He should push her away. She would only get hurt when she would stay with him and as much as alone the thought of letting her go hurt, he would do it for her.

Because she deserved better.

Suddenly his phone beeped and he grabbed it from the night stand, rubbing a tired hand over his face before he opened the text. It said only one single word.

_Roof_

One single word and his heart jumped into his throat, racing a mile a minute, the phone dropping out of his hands as his fingers began to shake so vehemently that he couldn't keep a hold on it anymore.

She wanted to see him and he was not ready to face her. Not ready at all. But she wouldn't give up until she had talked to him. She wouldn't let him off the hook and letting out a harsh breath, he squared his shoulders and walked out of his room, determined to tell her that it had all been a mistake.

~N&J~

But then he saw her standing in the middle of the roof and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw her wearing one of his hoodies, her small form almost completely disappearing in it. When she turned around and her eyes met his, the breath got knocked out of his body. She was so beautiful and he wanted her so much.

He stepped closer and Jess pointed silently towards a chair and slumping down on it, he focused his gaze on the ground as he heard her sit down on the other chair opposite of his. He wasn't able to look at her. Not yet. He needed to build up his courage to say what needed to be said.

Her small hand suddenly appeared in his line of vision and she wrapped it around his, her soft voice breaking the silence. "I know we are both exhausted and tired after this eventful day but this can't wait. We didn't have a chance to talk about what happened since you've told me to just not think about it. Yesterday was all chaotic, with my Dad coming to town, catching us almost red-handed, my new job interview, Cece's henna accident and everything else that was going on and today was Cece's day. Well, turned out it wasn't her wedding day after all but you know what I mean."

Jess paused, waiting for him to look up and when he didn't she let out a soft sigh. "Nick, would you please look at me?"

He couldn't deny her anything. He never could and he lifted his head, meeting her eyes and the tender look on her face made his throat close up with emotions and he almost didn't catch what she said next. "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"That I shouldn't have told your dad about us? That I should have kept my mouth shut?" Nick said barely above a whisper but Jess just shook her head slowly, indicating that she meant something else.

"I told you, you shouldn't let him get into your head but he apparently did get into your head and I can see that you're freaking out." Jess squeezed his hand, a determined expression on her face that made him almost smile. "You are not my Dad, Nick. We are our own people. We are Nick and Jess. We make our own choices, our own decisions. Because he was wrong and I was right. He doesn't know you. We are roommates for over two years now, Nick. It's not as if I don't know who you are. I know _exactly_ who you are. You are an amazing friend who is always there when I need him, even if I use him as an emotional fluffer. But most important you are an amazing man, Nicholas." Her thumb brushed over his skin and a shiver ran down his spine and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms but he wouldn't do it. Jess' voice broke through his thoughts again as she asked. "Do you remember Chicago?"

"Of course, Jess. Of course I remember Chicago. I never thanked you probably for all you've done ..."

"That's not what I meant." Jess interrupted him. "I told you that I will always have your back. No matter what. This, right here, is me having your back. I'm not gonna let you tell yourself that you're not good enough for me. Because that would be wrong on so many levels. I'm a grown woman, Nick. I make my own choices. I'm the one who decides with whom I want to be with, not my Dad." Jess stopped, her gaze intensifying even more as she set her lips to a straight line for a second before she lifted her hands and cupped his face. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips before she leaned back again, smiling softly. "And I'm choosing you."

"You are choosing me?" Nick asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, because I want you. The sex is off-the-charts incredible." Jess rolled her eyes mockingly as the first real grin since yesterday morning flashed over his face, hiding a smile of her own as she continued. "What? It is fantastic. I'm just stating the truth and I think this ... you and me ... it can be a start to something really amazing, Nick. If we let it happen and not shy away because we are too afraid."

"I don't want to screw this up, Jess. You are too important to me." Nick replied quietly, his voice breaking over the last word. "I'm a mess. My life is a mess."

"I know." Jess said, shooting him a grin as he let out a soft chuckle. "But I realized today that the messy parts are the best parts of life and I don't want to miss out on the best parts of my life and you already _are_ one of the best parts of my life. Messy and all. You are just Nick. And I want _this_ Nick, not some Nick you want to turn yourself into because you think it's what I want."

"Jess, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just tell me if you are going to throw the possibility of something amazing away or if you are willing to give us the chance we deserve to have."

"Jessica, I ..." Nick gulped hard, the emotions almost getting the better of him and he inhaled a deep breath, his dark eyes boring into hers as he continued. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My life has not been the same since I met you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Maybe that's the reason why it scares the shit out of me to think about everything that could go wrong but ... I want this. I want you. I want me and you to become an us. So yes, I want to give us the chance we deserve because you believe in me and I want to believe in myself, too."

"See! Wasn't that hard, was it?" Jess joked lightheartedly, her eyes shining with joy.

"Come here, you little minx." Nick growled and pulled her into his arms, crushing his lips on hers. But only a few seconds later the kiss turned soft and tender as if the kiss was a silent affirmation of their decision. As their lips parted Jess crawled onto his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder, her breath brushing softly over his skin as they just sat there in complete silence.

As Jess snuggled deeper into his embrace he tightened his grip around her, turning his head to press a soft kiss against her forehead. "Are you cold? Do you wanna go downstairs?"

"No, I'm not cold." Jess whispered, trailing her hand up and slipping it around his neck. "I don't want to go downstairs. I'm right where I want to be. Let's just savor the moment, Nick. Because I'm happy. I'm really, really happy. We've crossed the line and it was amazing and I have not even a shred of regret."

"Me neither."

"So no more self-doubts anymore?" Jess asked, leaning back to meet his eyes.

"I'll try." Nick stated softly, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Good enough for me." Jess replied, resting her head back against his shoulder.

Leaning his head on hers Nick stared into the darkness surrounding them, realizing that he could probably spend the rest of his life here on this rooftop with her in his arms. It was a perfect moment and he promised himself that whenever he started to doubt his ability to make her happy he would remember this moment. The moment she chose him.

* * *

**I loved the episode and it broke my heart a little bit because seeing Nick like that just hurts and these two idiots are so in love with each other and they don't even realize how much in love they are with each other and they give me so much feels. It's ridiculous. **

**So I needed to write this little one-shot to help get my feels back under control. I hope you liked it! :-)**


End file.
